The Blood Angels
by Deth Apacolypse
Summary: Okay I had to up the censor due to some blood and killing (more then last time) as well as some sexual stuff. No lemon yet people but it will be much later. Please Read and Review folks
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't Own Diablo or Diablo 2. However since the names Diablo, Baal, Andariel, etc. etc. are all from various historical texts and such I'm not really stealing anything on those. However, the creatures and spells DO belong to blizzard. Although I have a few I can probably add as well.  
  
A/N – I have a really big case of writers block on this story for 2 reasons. One I have no idea how to write one of my short writings into an actual story. The other reason is I'm changing Ophelia to Serenity. Ophelia and I broke up. So my current (and previous) girl, Serenity, will be the other MAIN Blood Angel. Mostly cause well. She finds these things more amusing. So we're sick so sue us. By the way to make this my own thing, I'm going to also use modern and future weapons as well as ancient and antique weapons (i.e. Laser Cannons and automatic Gatling guns as well as Swords and Axes and such). I will take flames for this but it's my story and I believe heavens in no singular point in time. It exists in all time. Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
It was A beautiful day in Sloran. The sun was shining high in the sky and a faint warm breeze was blowing across the grass. However, no one could be seen walking the streets. They had gathered in the local tavern as a man had entered the town. Such things were big news to such a sleepy little hamlet. The man seemed tall but it was hard to tell his exact appearance as he wore a black cloak with the hood up. All that could be seen was a radiant smile and a good portion of his chin. As he sat down on a bar stool some of the local children came up to him and just looked at him.  
  
The Man slowly reached a hand out and rubbed the head of one of the children. The child smiled up at the stranger and then retreated to his mother. The man sat for a second and ordered something to drink. Nothing hard, he decided, for it was early in the day and he had much to do fore the next day came. As the bartender handed him the drink he noticed that the entire town was sitting the tavern. The Stranger stood up and looked at every one. He was about to sit back down when the bartender came up and asked him something.  
  
"I know your new in town but I have to ask that you pay for the first drink before I can give you a second, its store policy. Sometimes we get some guys passing through who keep drink and end up not paying their bill." The bartender asked in a deep, kind voice.  
  
"I'm sorry sir" the Stranger started, "I'm a wondering man and am in search of something very important to me. However, if it pleases you. Would it be alright for me to tell a story to this towns inhabitants for a meal and maybe a room for the night." He asked with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. In fact I find it a perfectly acceptable solution to our situation. We don't get many storytellers through these parts and every now and then when one does stop by he would come and tell a story. I hope you have an interesting story. Some of the ones told her have been quite...uhm how should I say this…dull. I hope yours can enthrall this crowd." With that the bartender escorts the Stranger to a small stage at one end of the bar. "Stand on this and give it a shot. By the way if we don't like the story, we will throw vegetables at you." The bartender smiles and moves back to his bar to get the townspeople drinks.  
  
The Stranger took a deep breath after which he began a story only he and one other would know. "It was written by Uriel, in the Book of Rays, "That once upon a time, the heavens were set asunder when the Lord of Terror, Diablo, walked through the Heavens; many Seraphim challenged him and the other Lords of Hell to battles. However the Lords of Hell did not enter the Heavens alone. No, they came with vast hordes of hellspawn, Undead, and other creatures. All the Angels of heaven fought back. However, the ones causing the most damage were a select few of the Seraphim that were known for their powers and cruelty to demons and hellspawn. No Angel dared challenge the power of the Blood Angels. There were even some demons that would take their own lives in order to not face the wrath of Blood Angels." The Book of Rays was quite real he remembered but it had been a long time since he had last read or even heard mention of the contents held within it. "However, unsaid by the Book of Rays is the fact that before the war broke out the Blood Angels were very kind and gentle. In fact two of them were known for being the most romantic of all the Angels in Heaven. Lord Titon and Lady Serenity. In all honesty no two angels ever spoke of either love or Marriage except for those two. Love was something that many Angels didn't care about. However, those two spoke of it as a very marvelous thing." The Stranger took a dramatic pause before continuing to see if he had his listeners entire attention. "I'm here today to tell the story of Serenity and Titon, and of their trials, love, anger, and death." 


	2. Childhood

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
  
A/N -  
  
Chapter 1: Childhood  
  
The Stranger places a foot on a chair that's positioned on the stage and looks at the audience. " In days long past, Heaven was a beautiful place. The Angels would work, play, and praise God in all his divine glory. The Angels were a very care free group as a whole." He looks at the crowd and notices the people dreaming of how beautiful the High Heavens must have been in those days "Now you have to understand. The preconception of all Angels being Neither Male or Female is quite false. They are quite clearly defined as man and women. That's how god knew to make an Eve for Adam. He saw his Angels and knew that a man needed a woman in order to be fully happy. Well the same thing applies in Heaven." The Stranger slowly takes his leg from the chair and walks upon the stage to one end. He notices in the eyes of the towns people both disbelief as well as understanding.  
  
"Well many millennia ago there happened to be two children of some highly ranked Seraphim. These two young Angels were called Serenity and Titon. These two Angels were child hood friends and were constantly together when the played games. The two were so close that it was expected that they would always be together even in their own Deaths." The Stranger sits down on the edge of the platform and brings one foot on the edge looking at the audience. He notices a few of the women getting a bit teary eyed. "One day in a field of flowers that stretch all over the Heavens things began to change for Titon and Serenity. Serenity and Titon were playing a game of tag when the two fell two the ground laughing as they began to gather their composure they talked and said many things."  
  
-Story-  
  
Serenity looking over at Titon is unknowingly weaving a small wreath of flowers in her hands "Titon, why were we born as Angels. Why can't we be like birds, they always seem so free. We on the other hand will always be bound to our posts when they are assigned." She now notices the wreath she had been weaving in her hands and gently places it on her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity. I honestly can't answer that question for you. I know that once our positions have been assigned we won't have as much time for each as we do now." Titon looks at his bare feet covered in grass stains "However, I know that you and I will always be together no matter what ends up happening."  
  
Serenity looks over at Titon and smiles. Glad she has such a wonderful friend. She stands up and twirls in her white dress. "What do you think Titon, don't I look pretty with this Garland on my head." She looks at Titon who is smiling at her from his sitting position.  
  
"You look beautiful Serenity. You always look beautiful to me." As soon as he finishes saying this Serenity literally tackles him with a hug. "Uhh gee Seren what's the hug for?"  
  
With a sweet little smile she looks at him "Cause you're the only friend I have and your opinion means much to me." Upon saying this she gets up and starts to walk away. "I'm sorry Titon but I have to get home. Will I see you tomorrow." She looks at him smiling.  
  
"Of course you will Seren. You'll always be able to see me anytime you want." With that they both walk home slowly each talking of little things and making plans for the following day.  
  
"Now you have to understand that Night and Day also exist in heaven. Each star you see at night is a different Angel. The brighter ones are two separate Angels that are really close to each other." The Stranger looks at the audience who is literally looking at him in awe and wonder as to how he is able to know such beautiful details. He smiles to himself and continues. "As Angels grow they slowly start to learn their parents jobs. Upon occasion however Angels are not suited for the roles their parents hold. In which case they are sent to other tiers and learn from others the responsibility of those classes."  
  
-Back in the Bar-  
  
He looks at the bartender. "I'm so sorry to interrupt the story but can I order water my throats a little dry."  
  
The bartender looks at the Stranger. "Its quite fine. Waters on the house and since your telling us a story I don't think any of us would mind if you need a drink of water." Glares at the crowd, as they're about to object the break in the story.  
  
"Thank you for the water." Takes a sip and notices that the Audience is full enthralled in his tail. "Well Titon and Serenity were both up for being Seraphim cause of their parents. However, Serenity was having a big problem with some of the aspects of being a Seraph. Mostly cause she couldn't understand how the Seraphim could fight with such tenacity. She was about to give up one day when Titon came and talked to her."  
  
-Story-  
  
"What's wrong Seren," Asked Titon as he looks at her crying in the little garden that's outside of their combined houses. "You knew this was going to end up happening to us when we were younger." He's looking at her with sadden eyes.  
  
"I know Titon, but the reality is so much different then when it was when we were children. I don't want to cause pain to others. I just want everything to be happy." She stands up and looks at Titon with red eyes. Eyes that had always seemed to look into him and see what he was thinking. She runs over to him and hugs him tight for support, "Why must I cause suffering. Why is it that I can't be a Cherub, they only have to cheer things up. Yet all Seraphim have to do is fight. I don't understand Titon. Why me."  
  
"Seren. You make me happy. I don't what happens in the future but you have always made me happy even when I wanted to hide or was scared you were always there to comfort me." He looks at her with a smile on his face. "I think you can do it but remember. Just because we're signed up to be Seraphim there are varying degrees of being a Seraphim. Remember, back when we were young the Blood Angel, Firium I think his name was, He was also a Seraphim but of a far stronger order then our parents."  
  
Serenity looks at him in awe as he mentions the forgotten Angel who died on an expedition to Hell. "Yes, I remember him now. But if he was so powerful how was he able to be killed." She looks up at him scared he might suffer the same fate.  
  
"He died in a fight with Mephisto one of the Seven Lords of Hell and the Lord of Hatred. It was never reported to us what exactly killed Him or the other Seraphim that went with him but I heard it wasn't a pleasant death." He looks at her and notices the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry Seren I won't let any demons get you."  
  
"I'm not afraid of that. I'm afraid that demons might kill you just like they did Firium." With saying this she clutches to him tighter and cries into his shirt. With the force of her emotions her Wings appear for the first time. And they are tainted one of the many colors. Each color signifies a different Angels status. They appear in times of either great need or great emotional problems. Due to Serenity's fear her wings appear from her back. Her wings are tinged a deep scarlet red. In fact some would say they were bleeding. However, no actual blood was flowing off her wings.  
  
Upon seeing her wings Titon backs away from her. "Seren, your wings. I didn't think you'd be the one. Not you." With that said Titon turns and runs from her in not only fear but also shock. He wanted to be the one who had the task of being a Blood Angel not her. He wanted her to be a happy Angel one whom would never have to venture into Hell and battle its denizens.  
  
As he ran away Serenity notices a new weight to her and gently moves one of her wings into her field of vision. In near horror she notices its color and starts to run after Titon. Remembering the fact that Titon is taller she is she starts to fly after him catching up to him and tackling him to the ground.  
  
As Titon crashes to the ground his fear, hatred, and the whole shock of being hit from behind send him into a frenzy in which his wings appear from his back causing the asailent flying a short distance. He stands up fast and quickly turns to whomever had tackled him. From the field of flowers stands Serenity with her wings folded up to more normal length. They look up at each until he realizes that she is looking at him in horror. He cocks his head slightly over his shoulder to look at his wings. Like hers they are tinted red only a much deeper color. The color is so deep that it does flow off his wings and forms puddles of liquid blood. He didn't think that was possible. He then glances back at Serenity and notices her arms are bleeding. He runs over to her and hugs her tight knowing that their childhood was now at an end. They Slowly embrace each in the quiet night knowing that no matter what their destinies were sealed forever.  
  
-Back in the Bar-  
  
"So how are people liking my story so far." Glances at the audience and smiles, "I'll take that as a good thing. Well before we continue why don't you guys ask me some questions. I don't mind really."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/n – So how was that people now 2 things. You will all understand who the Stranger is when I'm done with this fiction. Number 2 I will not in anyway say who he is. I'll let you all figure that one out on your own. Well see you all in chapter 2 which is coming soon. 


	3. A Slight Intermission

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
  
A/N – Well Cause I'm getting such good reviews and I really like the way this story is going I'm going to start on the next chapter of it. Well I'm not sure what'll do in this chapter yet but it'll come to me eventually. Oh a warning this will be a Lemon later in the story and I know exactly where I'll put it. However it'll be as artistic as possible. I've read some very good romantic lemons and I have a good idea of what I'm doing. Serenity thought it would be really nice to do one in one of my little writings so I'm going to put it in just for her. Luv Ya Serenity, you really are my Angel. Read my reviews if your wondering about the previous statements.  
  
Intermission  
  
-In the Bar-  
  
The Stranger is standing slightly hunched as though its painful to tell such pure and understanding love. "Okay anybody have any questions before I go on with the story." He takes a sip from the glass of water and notices a young lady in a red dress standing up.  
  
"I have one kind sir. Were Serenity and Titon scared over these "blood wings" that they both have." She looks at the stranger, hopeful that she might get an answer.  
  
"Well in a way I guess they were. The wings are of the most powerful type of Seraphim. Very few angels have these wings and fewer still accept them." Looks back at the audience. "Okay anymore questions?"  
  
"I have one more if its okay." The lady looks at the Stranger hoping its okay for her other question. "Do their parents have these "blood wings" that you keep mentioning."  
  
"No their parents didn't have these wings. Both of there parents were normal Seraphim. Although the parents training was a little more intense then most Seraphim they were still only normal Seraphim." Looks back at the audience. "Any other question before I continue."  
  
A young boy walks up near the stage and looks at the Stranger with questioning eyes. "Why were the lady's arms bleeding mister?"  
  
The Stranger looks at the young boy with a sad smile. "Her arms were bleeding because almost everything about a blood angel is about attack and defense even their wings are such weapons. Instead of normal feathers which are either very soft or slightly stiff. The wings of a Blood Angel are razor sharp. The cuts caused by these wings instantly draw blood. Most victims don't survive more then four slashings of these wings." He looks at the boys face and smiles as he realizes that his story is making some of the vastly held beliefs that are said about Angels. So many things have changed and yet so much stays the same he realizes. He takes a sip from his glass of water and hands it back to the bartender for a refill. "Okay, so where was I in the story?"  
  
A slightly older fella speaks up from the back of the room. "They were hugging each other in this really big field."  
  
Looks up and nods, "Thanks for reminding me neighbor." 


	4. Painful Memory

Disclaimer – See chapter 1  
  
A/N – Again I want to thank every one for their reviews. Every time I get questions on my story like those presented by Redlady, I'll post an intermission section. Except for the question of who the dude in the bar is. I'm not telling. I want to thank my girl, Serenity, for her just being my Angel and support while I write this thing. Okay on a side note. Titon and Serenity are my girlfriend and I. However, its us and not us represented in this story. Well back to my little work  
  
Chapter 2 – Painful Memories  
  
-1 month later-  
  
-Story-  
  
When the parents of Titon and Serenity found out that their children were infamous Blood Angels they literally stood on cloud nine with pride. Nobody had suspected that the two of them would be Blood Angels. However, when it occurred the training was abruptly changed and became much more intense then either of them would realize possible.  
  
Titon is watching Serenity dodge Beams, missiles, arrows, bolts, and various other types of projectiles that are coming from all sides of the training arena. Each time one of the various projectiles would collide wither her Titon would shake. So far it had been close to twenty hits, each one causing a look of utter pain to appear upon Serenity's face. To those gathered to watch the two Angels train it was surprising that she was still standing. Titon looks at her knowing that she's only standing by shear will. For she knows that if she fails now she will die. There are cuts and burns all along her body. Her clothing is either shredded or in some sort of burning state.  
  
Her training started the minute after Titons' had finished. He was able to dodge more stuff but he had always had a better sense of trouble then Serenity. As the bell wrung saying the end of the session Titon flew over to her with a blanket wrapping it around her. She looks into his face and smiles briefly before passing out in his arms. He quickly picks her up and takes her to their house.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger looks at the crowd noticing the look of both fear and surprise about the training of Angels. He can't believe that the churches have been deluding the people for so long about the truth of Angels. He takes a sip from his glass of water letting all he has said sink in for a second before continuing with the tale.  
  
-Story-  
  
Now one of the things that happens when an Angels wings appears is that they can no longer live with there parents. Serenity and Titon thought it would be appropriate to move in together. Not just because of their wings but also because they had been friends for so long. It was a simple house. White like all others on the outside but on the insides it was much different. Serenity tried her best to bring out the beauty that either herself or Titon would see in the coming years outside the house. It was painted in a deep sky blue. She had put many flowers all over the house. All but those with a color of red were placed within the house. She felt that red looked like the blood of the demons they would kill as well as the color of the wings on their backs and she felt that red flowers would look very unwelcome. It was a two bedroom place for had it been a single bedroom house people would give them weird looks.  
  
As Titon enters the house he walks over to the couch and gently puts Serenity on the couch. He looks at her for a second and looks for bandages and ointment to dress her injuries. He knew that she was going through the training just to be with him. He couldn't understand why she would do something. Sure they had been friends for a long time but that didn't mean she should kill herself to be with him. He walks back to the couch and starts to clean and dress her wounds. He was amazed at how soft her skin felt to the touch.  
  
Serenity was slowly waking up as he was dressing her wounds. She began to wonder where she was and who was treating when the feeling of hands suddenly stopped. She opened her eyes slowly to see the worried face of Titon looking at her. She began to blush realizing that it must have been him who dressed her wounds and brought her home.  
  
"Are you okay Seren. You were hit quit a lot during training today." Titon asks as he looks at her with a worried eyes and face.  
  
"I'm fine Titon. Just a little bruised." She tries to sits up but realizes that her entire body hurts. She then realizes just how badly hurt she really is. "Then again maybe not. "Do you mind carrying me to bed? I'm really tired." She looks up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sorry Seren but your not going anywhere. I think its' best if you sleep on the couch tonight. You took some very nasty hits, Especially from that laser near the end. I need to go out and get some more bandages cause if your sticking to the training then I think we'll need them." With that said he steps out of the house and heads for a nearby medical shop.  
  
"Why does he take such good care of me? I mean there's nothing special about me. I've seen the looks some of the other Angels give him so why does he always want to be with me. Probably because we've been friends for so long." She stands up painfully and walks to a mirror and looks at her image in it. She shocked at how much of clothing is ruined from the training session. Her white dress is in ruins and most of her body is covered in bandages. "Well at least my modesty wasn't affected. By the training to today not like two weeks ago."  
  
She gently moves one wing into her vision and gently runs a hand up and down metallic surface. Her last time training session had been far worse then this one. So bad that one of her wings was literally destroyed. She smiled as she remembered that Titon literally flew into the training arena and physically taking her out in the middle of practice. He took her to the cherubs and asked them to heal her. They tried everything but to no avail. Her wing was beyond all hope of repairing. When Titon had heard that he had taken her down to the mortal plain of the future and had searched for a renowned Bio-mechanic whose name was Mobius.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The audience is looking at The Stranger speechless wondering about this world of the future and of this strange tale. The Stranger looks at the crowd moves to a post that supports the roof and leans against with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
-Story-  
  
The look on Mobius' face was entirely funny. Pure gold, as it has been said pure gold. He was in an utter state of shock to see two Angels standing at his door. As they enter the shop Titon looks at him. "I have a favor of you Mobius." He gently lifts up the blue cloak that surrounds Serenity. "Can you fix her wing?"  
  
Mobius looked over at Titon then at Serenity. "I can fix it but it will no longer be the same. She'll still be able to fly but I think that it'll be far more dangerous those you currently have. I've heard of your kind and your wings before and I doubt she'll like them much."  
  
Titon looks at him with a look of death. "I don't care what you have to do but you better fix it."  
  
Mobius walks over to Serenity and gently leads her to a table. "Lie face down girl. I'll need to work on your back."  
  
Serenity does as told and lie's on her back. Titon looks on in utter horror as Mobius begins to operate on her back. Serenity doesn't remember much of what happened the next couple of hours. When she wakes up she notices an even more powerful weight on her back. She tries to move the wing and it slowly comes into her field of vision. Upon looking at she screams. Her wing is now razor sharp and shaped like giant shears all facing the same direction.  
  
"What did you do to me you MONSTER!" Serenity screams at Mobius.  
  
"I'm sorry Lass but it was the only thing I was able to do for your wing. I had to make it a razor wing or else you wouldn't have been able to perform adequitly as a blood angel." Mobius looks at her apologetically.  
  
Serenity turns her attention to Titon who is standing behind her. "What in our great lords name did you let him do to me? I thought we were friends." Serenity then runs out the door into the dark alley. She runs away from Titon, Heaven, and her past.  
  
As she stumbled through the Alley's some men surround her.  
  
"Hey Fellas we have a real live one here now." The man trips her, and they gather around her.  
  
"Yeah and a real pretty one at that." As they begin to surround her she stands up  
  
"NO, STAY AWAY FROM ME." With that she swings her razor wing and ends up cutting two of the men in half. As she realizes what she has done she screams and runs away again.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger looks at the Audience who is shaken with fear at such a gruesome act. They're shocked that an Angel could do such a thing. He silently shakes his head beneath his hood and continues with story not feeling the least bit sorry for the way it is happening.  
  
-Story-  
  
Back in the shop Titon is just beginning to gather his wits. "Why did I even bother? I wanted her to be happy and all I do is cause her more pain. Why the hell am I such a jerk?" Titon hits his hands on the table instantly destroying it.  
  
Mobius walks up next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. " I might be a bio-mechanic but I think you should go after her. She needs you right now more then anything else." As soon as Titon hears this he runs out the door and down the alley. Back in the shop Mobius closes the door and returns to his brooding. "Lord God please watch over those two."  
  
As Titon ran through the alley's he heard the screams of men. As he neared the scene he sees two mean cut to ribbons and other men cowering in fear of what had transpired. He picks up one of the men and slams him against the wall. "I'm don't have much patience right now so answer my question sinner. Where did she go?"  
  
The man Titon is holding up points down the alley. As the arm begins to fall Titon drops the guy and runs off after Serenity. Meanwhile in a small park Serenity is leaning heavily against a tree. Her wings and body splattered with the blood of those she had killed. She's crying into the bark of the tree. As if heading the call of its master, it starts to rain.  
  
From behind her Titon begins to walk up near her. As she hears him step ever closer she cringes in fear. "Stay back Titon, I don't want to hurt you with these wings of death that I'm bound to."  
  
He steps up behind her and gently places a hand on her razor wing. "There's nothing wrong with this metal wing. In fact I think it looks good on you." As his hand strokes the metal of it gently the blood on it begins to combine with the metal making it look a little more natural with the other wing which is still sharp and deadly but made of feathers. "You truly are a blood angel. Even more so then I myself am."  
  
Serenity turns around and hugs him powerfully. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I just didn't think that you would want to be my friend anymore with this wing." She hugs him as though he's the only thing in the world that matters to her.  
  
"Hey nothing is going to change the fact we're friends. Just don't pull a stunt like that one again alright." Titon says into her ear.  
  
Serenity hugs him more powerfully, "Not on your life or mine for that matter."  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger looks at the audience noticing many with stunned or surprised looks at the way it's turning at. He smiles to himself and takes a careful drink from his glass. "So, any questions before I continue with the story." Smiles at the Audience and sits down on the stage stretching his legs out. "Go ahead and ask. I don't bite. I promise"  
  
A/N – So how is my story working for some of you. If I get any questions I'll answer them the same way last time. Well almost the same. I feel its lunchtime. On a side note I write these things some where between 1 and 6 AM MST so that's why all the spelling mistakes but I think I got them all this time. See you next this is E.D. signing out. 


	5. Ask the Author

Disclaimer – See Chapter one.  
  
Ask the Author  
  
Etenral Death jumps onto stage to answer readers questions.  
  
Okay I want to thank every one for reading this story of mine. I'm going to take this time to answer some of the questions that have been asked of me in my reviews.  
  
Okay Andro13 has asked me several questions so I'll answer them the best I can.  
  
"Umm Where did the humans go that got cut in half by an ANGEL? Umm, Where do the GOOD humans that die go? Is there some angel heaven AND human heaven, because you have mentioned nothing about them living together."  
  
Okay the reason I haven't said anything about humans and where they go is because of this story it doesn't matter. The humans that died went to hell because they were rapists, murders, etc, etc. However, I mention no others cause there not important.  
  
As to when will they fight demons. When I get to the point they fight demons they'll fight demons no sooner no later.  
  
Now onto Dead Ghosts question as to who Mobius is. Well Mobius is based off of two friends one has the nickname of Mobius and the other is a bio- mechanic. Well he wants to be a bio-mechanic. I can't tell you what role he'll play but Mobius' character will be very important later on in my story.  
  
Do I like X-men. Yes I do my sister and I have some of the biggest Marvel X title collection we know of. However, Warrens Wings and Serenity's Wing are two different types of metal wings. Warren has what I call Plate Wings. They're made up in many tiny plates of metal overlapping each other. Where as Serenity's wing is a razor wing which is like the skeleton of a wing made of metal.  
  
No I have never even heard of The Prophecy before. No offense either but I have no desire to read it either. I'm an Aithest or however the heck it's spelled. Which you have to admit is funny because I'm writing about Heaven and earth. Sorry, for not doing it the same as last time but some of these questions I had to be the one to answer and not him.  
  
I jump off the stage and exit the bar. As I leave time unstops and the Stranger is there taking a slight breather in between tellings.  
  
A/N – Expect chapter 3 very soon 


	6. First Strike

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1 Pit Fiends belong to New Worlds Entertainment from they game Hero's of Might and Magic 3  
  
A/N – Okay I couldn't resist not writing another chapter. I know I write more chapters in a short period of time then any one I know. Mostly cuz of Serenity who is right now kissing my neck so I better make this quick or I'm not sure if I can keep my schedule for myself.  
  
Chapter 3 – First Strike  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger stands up and starts to tell his story again. The crowd is rooted to their seats not wanting to move in order to hear his story.  
  
-Story-  
  
Serenity pulls herself from her memories and looks into the mirror. Her wing is still the color of blood from those men she killed. Looking at her ruined dress she slowly walks to her room to change into a new dress. The mirror in her bedroom is a full length one. As she takes off her dress she looks at herself and smiles at her appearances. Her body being covered in bandages not much is noticeable. Her body is slender and lithe although there is a layer of muscle under her skin. Her bust and hips are proportionate for her height and 5'7" and her blue hair was of short, cropped nature but neatly kept. As she looks in the mirror and changes into a new dress she remembers how the other male angels used to ask her out. She smiles as she remembers how often Titon would then randomly appear and glare at them with those enigmatic eyes of his.  
  
As Serenity was staring at the mirror an alarm bell was ringing. She quickly gathered her wits and ran out the door of her house. As she comes outside she notices Angels racing everywhere. Various high level Seraphim have gathered their weapons and are running in one direction and several Archangels are trying to evacuate other angels from the area. She feels something is wrong and quickly runs off towards the commotion.  
  
As she gets closer to the noise she can tell that several demons of Hell had invaded the heavens. It looked like a Horned Demon were leading several Pit Fiends. From her position she could only one Angel was holding them back and killing them. Serenity, however, was to far away to see that it was Titon.  
  
In the midst of battle Titon was moving fast. A Pit Fiend tries to whip him. Titon quickly grabs the whips, pulls the demon close, and slashes him up the middle with his chain sickle. He quickly whirls around and throws the spiked ball at another pit fiend, which quickly gets impaled. As his back is turned to the Horned Demon it charges Titon and literally rips off one of Titons Arms. Titon screams in pain and falls to his knees.  
  
Serenity hers his scream and runs at the horned demon realizing whom the unidentifiable Angel is. As she gets near the Horned Demon she pulls out 2 daggers and slashes him. One doing a deep vertical slash into the demons back, the other dagger doing a lateral slash on top of the first cut. She then flip kicks the Horned Demon and he falls over his spine popping out of his back splashing blood everywhere. Serenity quickly puts her daggers away and runs to Titon. The remaining demons are quickly retreating upon seeing their leader killed so savagely.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Audience is imagining the horror of what its like to fight demons. The Stranger is standing there with a look of shear pain on his face. He realizes he shouldn't have told the story for the pain it cause but he goes back to the story anyways.  
  
-Story-  
  
Titon is grasping the hole in his arm and pumping it full of healing magic. Serenity, seeing what the Horned Demon did to him, begins to cry as she hugs him. Titon slowly passes out in her arms. Serenity noticing him becoming heavier quickly heads back to Mobius' shop realizing he's the only who can and will help Titon.  
  
Serenity quickly pounds on his door hoping that the strange man is home.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming keep your dress on Lass." Mobius quickly opens the door. "Hurry and get in here Lass. Put him on the table and I'll begin my work pronto."  
  
Serenity does as she is told wondering how the man knows what has transpired. She looks at Titon, who is no longer bleeding and starts crying fearing his loss. Why did they have to attack him? Once her wings had sprouted he was the only guy who would even talked to her! Serenity slowly cries herself to sleep.  
  
Mobius looks at her and at Titon while he works on a new arm. "Why do they torture themselves like this. It's obvious to everyone but them how they feel." He sighs to himself and starts attaching the new arm. He smiles to himself. Two cybernetic Blood Angels. That's going to be a first for heaven. He attaches the arm to Titon and disappears from the room knowing that when they awake that they'll need some time alone.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Audience looks at The Stranger as though he's some sort of prophet or professional storyteller. For how could any one but a professional storyteller think of such a story. The Stranger smiles, takes a sip of water, and continues telling his tale.  
  
-Story-  
  
Titon slowly awakens to a feeling of pain and discomfort from his left arm. Upon moving his arm he realizes that it's not the same. He opens his eyes and sees that he's lying down in Mobius' shop. Lifting his left arm he can tell that it's no longer normal. In fact it's obviously cybernetic. He sits up slowly flexing the mechanical arm and looks over at Serenity who is sleeping quietly in a chair facing the table.  
  
Titon gets up and walks over to her. He gently places a hand on her forehead then picks up a blanket and covers her gently before heading for the back room to talk to Mobius. As he enters Mobius is bent over a book working numbers in his head.  
  
"I still don't see why you decided to live in this little shack brother. After all with the training you received in heaven you could've been much greater." Titon says coldly to Mobius who turns around to face him. Mobius stands up and looks at Titon then walks closer.  
  
"Easy it was always easier for me to refuse our heritage then you. Your to ignorant for your own good Titon." Mobius walks over to one of the sets shelves and pulls down a thick book. "So how are mom and dad doing?"  
  
"Their fine, however, they do miss you. Although I don't see why they could miss a failure like you." Titon turns to the door to go back into the waiting room.  
  
"Easy they understand free choice my brother. You, on the other hand, do not." Mobius sits back down at the desk and continues to work on his ledgers. "However, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise." Upon saying that, Titon goes back into the workroom. He sits down on the couch, looking at Serenity sleeping quietly in a chair. As he looks at her it finally dawns onto him that he loves her. He never thought that he could possible love her of all people.  
  
Serenity slowly wakes up and notices Titon looking at her. Being extremely self-conscious she blushes and cast her eyes down making using one hand to arrange her dress properly. "Titon, uhm... what are you looking at."  
  
"You." He says as if it's the only logical thing to look at.  
  
Serenity blushes more and starts to fidget with the blanket. Why would he be looking at her? I mean they were friends and all, but how could he possibly be looking at her. She looks up and notices that his arms is now metallic just like her wing is, although with out the sheen of red.  
  
Titon suddenly gets up and walks over to her and bends so they are looking into each other's eyes. "I just realized that I love you Serenity." As Titon says this Serenity becomes speechless. It was like a dream come true for her. She had been hoping for eons that he loved her and now her dream was coming true right before her eyes.  
  
Titon then gently reached out a hand and placed on her face. Her skin so amazingly soft compared to that of her wings. As Titon gently ran his hand across her face, Serenity slowly brought a hand up and touched the outside of his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to understand my feelings for you." Titon begins to say quietly as if the moment might be shattered should he speak to loud.  
  
Serenity slowly stretches her hand out and places a single finger on his lips to hush him. As she does this, Serenity slowly stands up and steps into his embrace. They stand there for what seemed liked hours, holding onto each other as if the whole world meant nothing.  
  
Serenity slowly lifts her head up and looks at Titon. After a very brief time, their heads slowly move towards the others. Looking into each others eyes they kiss for the first time. The feelings conveyed in that kiss were everything that the couple had felt for each for a long time, caring, sympathy, understanding, and also a sense of protection. As the two slowly drew away from the kiss a thin strand of saliva was suspended between the two before it disappeared.  
  
-Bar-  
  
No one is able to see it but a single tear flows down the Strangers face. Such a beauty could not last in a time of war. He looks at the audience hear sobs. Several of the women in the room are crying at how beautiful and romantic at the scene represented in the story.  
  
-Story-  
  
In the back room Mobius is working on his ledgers when he suddenly looks out his window at the moon. "Its about time those two confessed their feelings for each other." After saying that he starts to chuckle to himself and silently goes back to his ledgers.  
  
-A word from the Author-  
  
Okay, So how's my story. I know you all just love this thing. Well anyways I'm getting several questions. So I'm going to answer a few right now. When an Angel dies… I'm not telling it'll ruin part of the plot of this story. Sorry people but I can't say that one. And about me stopping time, I'm the all powerful author I can do anything. Bwahahahaha. Okay this story is both a combination of the Bible and Diablo and being partially set in my own mind. Which answers the question about pride in Angels. Yes Angels do have pride. The Devil (Diablo, Satan, etc.) was in fact an Angel known as Lucifer. However, his pride got the better of him and he challenged God. He lost and was cast out of heaven with his followers and thus is my idea of how the Seven lords of Hell came to be.  
  
Serenity walks into the walk and throws Deth off the computer.  
  
Sorry but Deth is going to bed right now with me so ya all will have to wait for the enxt chapter before you see anymore of him.  
  
With that said she drags me willingly out of the room. 


	7. Revelations

-Two Days Later-  
  
Deth walks on looking extremely tired.  
  
Sorry about the abrupt ending last time. Serenity was getting lonely. Well anyways I'm back and am starting chapter 4 early cause I'm in the mood and the ideas are coming. That and Serenity is asleep on the bed. Lets hope she doesn't wake up anytime soon so I can finish this one.  
  
Chapter 4 – Revelations  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger moves to one of the tables and sits on it crossed legged. "Now it was strange that there were two blood angels in heaven but what was even stranger for other angels was the fact these two angels also fell in love. Love is not an unknown in heaven but between two blood angels it was extremely rare." The stranger looks at those sitting at the table and gets off of it walking towards bar.  
  
-Story-  
  
So when Titon and Serenity returned to heaven many Angels were giving them really odd looks. However, they didn't care or even notice the looks the other angels were giving them. However as they reached their house a note had been put on the door. Titon slowly pulled down the note and read it. When he finished reading it he handed the note over to Serenity and then punched one of the marble walls. Serenity reads the letter then puts it flame.  
  
"Why do they always want us to do these errands, its bad enough in training but this errand could be the death of us." Titon punches the wall again this time causing it to crack.  
  
Serenity steps closer to him and places a hand gently on his shoulder. "Titon, love, its okay. I don't think this little mission will be the end of us. But you do understand that need for this mission is important. We need numbers and all the other Blood Angels are still trapped in hell. I'm sure with the two of us we can go in and out safely and maybe find several of the others."  
  
Titon turns and cups her face with one hand. As they look into the others eyes Serenity melts into his embrace. They hug each other gently against the wall of their house. Several other Angels pass by and give them some very odd looks. Not just because of Serenity's wing and Titons' Arm but also from the color of their wings and the fact they were hugging. Titon looks up briefly and gives them some very mean looking glares that get the point, you say one word I'll hurt you, across.  
  
Serenity slowly steps out of Titons' embrace. As they look at each she begins to blush. "Come on Luv, we need to go and see Tyrael and get the specifics." She says trying to fight down the blush.  
  
"Your right Seren. The sooner we get this done the better it will be for all of us." He gently takes one of her hands in his and they run towards the Seraphim command center.  
  
-Bar-  
  
"See the Seraphim command center is a combination of old, new, and future. Tyrael felt that it was the best way to keep things running smoothly. Unfortunately far to many Angels were still lost on missions into Hell." The Stranger is saying to an awe struck audience.  
  
-Story-  
  
As Titon and Serenity enter hand in hand every single head in place turns and looks at them. Serenity moves closer to Titon for support. Titon just glares at every one and heads straight for Tyraels' office, as they enter Tyrael stands up and faces them.  
  
"I've heard about it but I didn't that you two would actually fall in love with each other."  
  
He looks at them with sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"What's with the looks every one is giving us Tyrael. Where ever we we're getting looked at the same way you are now." Titon says placing a hand on the table.  
  
"I thought you knew. It was written by one of the Angels, The Prophet Lezard "If ever two Blood Angels fall in love. Then the Lord of Terror and all the lords of Hell shall re-enter heaven for there revenge. However, the Blood Angel couple shall stand before them and repel them back to hell at the cost of their own lives." I thought you guys knew of this."  
  
Serenity wraps her arms tight around Titon and starts to sob into his chest.  
  
"Seren…let go…can't breathe." Titon tries to gasp out. Seren loosens her hold onto him but continues to hold onto him. "Alright Tyreal, why in his great name didn't you tell us. You knew we were childhood friends. This was expected to happen between us eventually. Took as a couple of eons but it ended up happening. So why did you keep it secret." Titon says angrily at his boss. He has his arms wrapped about Serenity but his eyes are showing a fire never before seen in any Angels' eyes before. Never had a Blood Angel looked scarier then this.  
  
"I'm Sorry Titon. I thought you knew." He looks at them sadly. "Why don't you to go home and we'll continue our meeting tomorrow" With that said Tyrael sits back down in his chair.  
  
Titon slowly picks the sobbing Serenity up in his arms, and slowly carries her home. They pass by many other Angels, all giving them various looks of sympathy and sorrow. However, not one single Angel approaches either of them as they walk back home. As Titon nears the house he opens the door with a spell and enters gently placing the now sleeping Serenity on the couch.  
  
Titon then walks into the bathroom and looks at the reflection in the mirror. His left arm completely replaced with metal. Eyes with a fire that even Diablo would be scared of. He takes one last look into the mirror and then slowly walks back to the living room. As he enters he notices that Serenity is awake. He walks up close to her but she scoots away from him.  
  
"I'm scared Titon. I don't want to see you die. I've decided to leave heaven. That way we'll always be alive." As soon as she finishes saying this she disappears and leaves only the scent of flowers and memories behind her.  
  
-Chapter 4 end-  
  
Oh how will this story go? I always come up with an idea for a chapter and then change stuff half way through. I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Serenity is heard walking into room.  
  
(Serenity) Hun, are you writing your story again.  
  
(Deth) Yup  
  
Serenity sits down on my lap.  
  
(Serenity) Well their just going to have to wait for the next chapter again.  
  
Serenity reaches behind and pulls the power cabl….. 


	8. An Angels Death

Disclaimer – See Chapter 1  
  
Intro  
  
(Deth) Sorry for the long wait people I'm really sorry. Serenity decided to hide my power cable. That and one of my computers broke and I need a new hard drive.  
  
(Serenity sitting on my lap) How was I supposed to know kicking the stupid thing would cause it to break? You know I'm not good with computers.  
  
(Deth) True but kicking a computer is a good way of breaking it. Luckily I was able to back everything before it became broken.  
  
(Serenity snuggling against me) Well, will you please hurry up. I want to get back to bed soon.  
  
(Deth) Uhm sure. Anyways, on to chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5 – An Angels Death  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger is looking at the crowd with a slightly sad expression on his face. He hates telling them this part of the story however it needs to be done. He slowly raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip before placing it on the floor of the stage.  
  
-Story-  
  
So there stood Titon left alone. Serenity had disappeared and he had not one idea of where she could. As his senses slowly return to him he slowly walks over to the command center to speak with Tyreal. As he enters the building he literally knocks out the wall leading to Tyreal's office. Tyreal looks up at him and sighs.  
  
"What do you want Titon. Our meeting is not for another 18 hours." Tyreal isn't paying close attention to Titon so he doesn't notice the expression of pain on Titon's face.  
  
Titon looks at him slowly stands up straight and quietly says to his commander "Serenity's gone."  
  
Tyreal jumps up out of his chair runs over to Titon and punches him in the gut. "What do you mean my daughter disappeared, what in his great name did you do to her." Tyreal lifts the shaken Titon up by his neck and slams him against the wall.  
  
Titon struggles against his grip however to no avail so he starts to gasp out the answer. "Prophecy…freaked her…out…she left…heaven…" Titon begins losing consciousness at this point.  
  
Upon hearing this Tyreal lets Titon go and watches him drop to the ground. "Follow me maybe we can track her down." With Tyreal runs through the hole in the wall and to another room which now, thanks to Tyreal, also has a hole in the wall instead of a door. Titon gets up and runs after him knocking over angels in the process.  
  
Inside the new room is a giant computer interface. Upon the computer screen our thousands of numbers and names. Titon looks over at Tyreal and raises one eyebrow "What does this thing do." Pointing at the giant computer.  
  
"This thing is our tracking system. Each and every Angel that is not in heaven at any time appears on this screen. If for any reason that angel dies the name will appear in red letters. If they're in trouble it shows as flashing yellow and red." Tyreal looks over at one of the Angels working on the computer. "I need you to search for Serenity. Its top priority." He glares at the angel who quickly turns her back and starts tapping away at the keyboard. Upon the giant computer screen flashing red and yellow is scene surrounding the name. Above the name is a giant red H.  
  
"What does that H mean Sir." He looks at the H wondering what it means.  
  
"It means that she has entered Hell. Titon get your butt down there now. I'll send one of the other Blood Angels." Tyreal gets on a call system and tries to get a hold of another Blood Angel.  
  
"Another Blood Angel. I thought Serenity and I were the only two." Titon again gives Tyreal a questioning look. "What haven't you been telling us?"  
  
"Well actually currently the number of Blood Angels is in the hundreds. The problem lies in that if the Lords of Hell knew they would attack us in earnest. We lost a few over the last couple of years but the number of blood Angels keeps growing right now."  
  
"Great so which one of these Angels are you going to send with me." Titon is glaring at Tyreal with a look of disgust.  
  
"I'm sending our latest one with you. She's a bit strange but her fighting abilities are on par with yours. She could probably give you a run for you money. Anyways her name is Pyra." As if by design a slightly tall Angel walks into the room and stands in the hole in the wall. She stands about 5'8" with raven black hair. Her dress is a straight one with two slits on either side going up to her waist. The interesting thing Titon notices about her is that her dress is black. No other angel would have dreamed of wearing such a color. Her ice blue eyes look at Titon and she smiles a bit.  
  
"Interesting. Look I don't have time to stand here I'm going." Right before he descends into the depths to search for her a siren goes off behind him. The screen is flashing more red then yellow.  
  
"Get your ass moving stupid. She's almost dead." With that tyreal forcefully sends the two into Hell.  
  
"Damn that guy." Titon says under his breathe, he looks at Pyra "Hi my names Titon and if you excuse me I have to go save a friend." With that he runs off towards a scream.  
  
Pyra glides along behind him looking at him with her cold dead eyes. As they come upon the battlefield she looks at it with awe. In the middle of several demons and a ton of undead stands this blonde haired Angel. She hacking Demons left and right with a pair of daggers and using what seems to be a metal wing to attack some of her foes. She covered in blood. While still watching a large hand comes out of nowhere and crashes into the side of her skull causing a loud cracking sound is heard and all of the sudden the Angel crumples to the ground. Titon looks upon in horror and suddenly his wings appear and he rushes into the fray. Pyra looks at him with a look of confusion as he is barely being touched with the speed and style he's using. It almost seems that he's dancing.  
  
Titon being in the middle of the fray is too busy to notice that he's not even using a weapon. Each hit he lands is causing a demon to fall. He jabs a skeleton with his elbow and it collapses. He knees a goatman in the chest causing a hole in its place. He spin kicks several mummies in half. As the demons slowly retreat he picks up Serenity and disappears back to heaven.  
  
Pyra slowly floats over to the pile of bodies and realizes just why all the other angels are afraid of Titon. With a look around she returns to heaven and gets ready for the funeral.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The people in the club are crying. Titon looks on with a very sad smile but just sits down on the stage looking at the club. As he sits down the door to the pub opens and another stranger walks in. Judging from the size of the person it's obviously a women however it's hard to say for sure due to the long cloak she's wearing. She turns to him nods her head hello, smiles, and then sits down at the bar.  
  
-Chapter 5 End-  
  
(Serenity) What the hell? You killed off my character. What the hell are you doing you bastard. And what is with the new Angel. You have some explaining to do you bastard.  
  
(Deth) It will become clear in the next chapter. But I want you to get used to the idea first.  
  
With that I stand up and walk out of the room leaving Serenity alone with the computer. 


	9. Ressurection

Disclaimer - Still don't own Diablo. However I do own Serenity, Deth, Mobius and the screwed up mind/life to come up with sort of story  
  
Intro - Deth is sitting in a dark room with just the monitor on and a pyramid of Root Beer cans stacked his desk typing away  
  
(Deth) I'll explain everything later. Till then please be patient  
  
Chapter 6 - Resurrection  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger is lying down on his back looking at the ceiling as he continues his story. The next couple of scenes were always the worst for him.  
  
-Heaven-  
  
As Titon carried Serenity through the clouds and buildings Pyra quietly followed floating slightly off the ground still wondering what is with him. He's supposed to be feared by all Angels. Even I fear him so why is he so quiet. He's capable of so much more but why does he just quietly walk on.  
  
As Pyra thinks things to herself, Titon stops in front of his house and turns slightly to Pyra.  
  
"Go ahead of me and report to Tyreal. Tell him everything that happened. I have something I want to do first before I take Serenity to him." With that Titon enters the house and closes the door behind him.  
  
Pyra decides not to linger and goes ahead to the control center.  
  
On the other side of the door Titon quickly changes clothes picks Serenity up and hurries back to Mobius' shop. As He gets near Mobius's shop the door opens with a grim looking Mobius on the other side. Mobius just nods to Titon. As Titon enters and places her down on the table he turns to Mobius.  
  
"I knew this day was going to come for one of you. No offense Brother but I was hoping it was your corpse and not hers. Such a sweet innocent girl should not be killed in such a manner." With that Mobius puts on a lab coat and pulls a spare body from out of nowhere. The new body is the exact same as Serenity's in every detail even down to the red tinted wing. As Mobius brings out tools for his trade he stretches his wings out. One is the traditional Red tinted wing of a Blood Angel. However his other wing was a giant red bat wing. Almost all the great demons had them and the fact that Mobius had one of each type really disgusted Titon who promptly got up and left the workroom.  
  
Outside Titon flies up onto the roof and leans back looking at the moon glistening in the sky. As Titon slowly sits there he thinks of Serenity and all the times they had been together when they were younger. The first day they met he remembered clearly  
  
-Flashback within Titons mind-  
  
It was a nice day in heaven. Titon was supposed to go with his parents to meet with some of their Seraphim friends. His parents kept mentioning something about a playmate but Titon was to busy with his head in a book. He always liked to read even the books about prophecy's of wars between Haven and Hell he would read.  
  
As they came upon the house Titons father, Regulis, knocked on the door. It opened for him and he entered the neatly decorated house. As his parents sat down and started talking to their friends Titon began looking around the house. It was a fairly large house with many rooms and a few closets and such. As Titon looked around he didn't notice the little girl who appeared behind him.  
  
"BOO" The little girl yells out from behind Titon  
  
Titon jumps up startled and quickly turns to whoever said boo to him. He noticed it was a little girl about his own age with blonde hair. She's standing there quietly wearing a white dress and has this really big smile on her face. She leans over slightly and look at Titon in the eyes and smiles more.  
  
"Hi, uhm did I scare you." She looks at him innocently. Titon recovers slightly and is able to speak.  
  
"Of course you scared me. What were thinking sneaking up behind me and yelling out boo like that." Titon glares at her but slowly begins to smile at her.  
  
"Well it just seemed like you were so into what you were doing it seemed like something fun to do." She continues to smile at Titon sweetly. Titon is looking at her thinking she is really cute.  
  
"Uhm my name is Titon. Can I ask what your name is?" Titon is now smiling back at this cute angel standing before him.  
  
"My name is Serenity. Its nice to meet you Titon." With that she proceeds to hug Titon tight. "I hope we can become good friends  
  
"Seren . please . loosen grip . can't breathe." Titon manages to get out.  
  
-On the roof of Mobius' shop-  
  
Titon slowly comes out of his revere and looks up the Moon, which is significantly lower. As he looks up at the moon he wonders if everything is going alright down in Mobius' shop. As he sits on the roof he slowly stands up and stretch casting a shadow over a bit of the street below him. As he turns around He slowly breathes out and listens to the night  
  
"You can come out of hiding now Pyra. I know your there somewhere." Titon says without even considering it. From around one of the houses steps Pyra looking up at Titon with respect and admiration.  
  
"How did you know I was there? I was positive you didn't notice me." Pyra looks up at Titon with a slightly questioning look. Titon looks back with a look of pain and sadness.  
  
"Easy, if I were Tyreal and I found out what exactly happened. I would send an agent down to monitor the situation. It's a logical plan any leader would do. Especially since Serenity is his daughter." Titon slowly turns around and looks at the moon again. As he looks at it the light flows over his features making him look colder and even more menacing.  
  
"Fine then I'll go ahead and leave you alone and return to the heavens." As she begins to leave Mobius steps out of his workshop. His wings are still spread and sweats beads his forehead. As he looks around Pyra sees him and begins to attack him with double bladed hand axes. Mobius steps to the side and ducks just as an ax sails through the air where his head once was. Pyra continues to press her attack. Titon, who is now utterly confused, jumps off the roof and grabs Pyra from behind and holds her.  
  
"Pyra what in the world do you think your doing." Titon lets her go and grasps her shoulder and slams her into the wall causing several cracks to form in the surface. As this is all going on Mobius stands up.  
  
"Brother, Titon, stop its okay she has the right to be mad at me. She has every right in existence." Mobius goes and leans against the wall sighing heavily. "She and I used to date. Until the day these accursed wings appeared." Mobius slowly hides his wings again.  
  
"Yeah, you bastard. You just suddenly up and left me you jerk. What the hell did you think you were doing?" She tries to launch another attack against Mobius and to be thrown into the wall by Titon again.  
  
"Fine. Drop it. Ts in the past so stop dwelling on it. Now both you work out your difference. I want to check on Serenity." Titon starts to walk towards the door of Mobius' little building. When Mobius sticks his hand out in front of Titon to stop him.  
  
"She might be a little distraught about what happened. She might be very scared about how you feel about her and so forth. Remember, she's no longer really an Angel but a robot now. Things will be different for her." With that Mobius goes back to his staring contest with Pyra, who is literally staring daggers into the wall. As Titon enters the room it is very dark with no lights on. From the darkness comes a voice. A sad and lonely voice, "Why did you have it done to me again Titon. I thought you would always protect me if something happened." As that was said soft crying can be heard. Titon slowly reaches his hand out to the light switch to turn on some lights. "No please don't turn on the light I don't want you to see me like this. With this fake body." With that there is the sound of something moving and suddenly Titon feels two very cold arms wrapping around him and tears rolling down his back.  
  
Titon slowly turns around in her embrace and gently wraps his arms around her. As he touches her he can feel her body is very cold however she isn't shivering or even aware of the coldness in her body. Titon already knows what Mobius did but what else was there that would cause her to be so scared of being seen.  
  
-bar-  
  
People are lookngi at the Stranger with very curious eyes except for the female at the bar. She's only paying half attention to the story as she sips her drink.  
  
-outside of Mobius' shop-  
  
Pyra is breathing hard. She's been trying t ot hurt Mobius for awhile now but isn't having a whole lot of success in the process, Although the amount of property damage is quite high. She rushes at Mobius again trying to punch him in the face, unfortunately Mobius slides out of the way and she ends up breaking the wall of another run done building.  
  
"Stop dodging and fight me you jerk." She tries an upward spin kick to Mobius's head however he ducks down and grabs her leg. "Let go you bastard."  
  
"Not until you listen to my side of the story Pyra." Mobius replies starting into her Ice-blue eyes with his ruby cat eyes. "I left you because I was afraid. You know what its like being a demi-angel. I didn't tell you cause I was scared you'd hate me more then you do right now. Only 4 people knew of what had happened to my mother. Tyreal, Titon, and Regulis. They all knew my mom was raped by a demon. We hid it until the day my wings appeared. Why the hell do you think I left like I did. My own brother hates me just because I'm the elder and also the product of a monster." Mobius is looking at Pyra who is currently trying to hold back her tears. All of the sudden the dam breaks and she starts sobbing. Mobius slowly lets go of her leg and looks at her with pained eyes. All of the sudden Pyra grabs Mobius shirt and starts to cry into his chest.  
  
-inside the shop-  
  
Its been about 5 to 10 minutes. Serenity is still quietly crying against Titon's chest. Titon turns on light and looks at Serenity. She still looks the same. She slowly lifts her head up though and that's when the changes become noticeable. Her eyes no longer have pupils. Infact they are now a single color of silver. There is also a radio/eye piece set covering her left eye. Her hair has a single lock of light blue running down in front of her face. As Titon looks at her realizes she's not wearing any clothes and starts to blush.  
  
"Your still beautiful to me Serenity. No matter what you look like I'll always love you." With that Titon leans forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Serenity presses herself against him and kisses him gently as well. For right now they need to be near each other more then anything else. As they kissed Titon turns the lights off and all again was dark.  
  
-outside the workshop-  
  
Pyra has regained composure and is staring back at Mobius with her ice-blue eyes. "Mobius if you want you can return to heaven and uhm crash at my place. I really wouldn't mind. Things have been very lonely with no one to talk to." She looks up at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Alright Pyra I'll come back to heaven. However, I really think it's a bad idea for you to invite me like that." With that Mobius and Pyra hug underneath the lights of the city and wait for the next day.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The audience is looking at The Stranger with mixed looks of confusion, sadness, and relief. He just shrugs it all off and takes a sip  
  
Well I'll explain things later but not in this one. I have three people I want to thank for this chapter.  
  
My friends Freya and Pluto who are encouraging me to continue this work after the rough couple of months I've had. And Serenity who still believes I write fairly well. Personally I suck but that's just me. Well please read and review. Hell just read but any feed back is welcome. 


	10. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer - Don't own Diablo. I do own one hell of a messed up life.  
  
A/N - Middle of the day and once again we see Deth sitting at his computer typing away with an empty bag of potato chips, several empty boxes of cookies, case of root beer, and a pizza box.  
  
(Deth) Sorry about the mess I got really hungry this morning so I decided to get some food. Well on to chapter 7  
  
Chapter 7 - A Change of Heart  
  
-Bar-  
  
The Stranger slowly stands up from the stage floor and wanders over to the bar for a refill on his water. He eyes the Female Stranger with one eye and just sorts of shrugs at her.  
  
-Heaven 2 days' later-  
  
Mobius, Pyra, Serenity, and Titon are walking through heaven as a group conversing amongst themselves. As they walk through Heaven they are once more stared at from various levels of Angels they pass. The looks on the faces they pass are of all sorts of mixed emotions. Several Angels are staring at Mobius with absolute unrequited anger and hatred. A few of those angels even go so far as to try and attack him although they don't get very close as Pyra steps up and proceeds to throw them into the surrounding buildings.  
  
Other Angels are looking at Serenity in disbelief. All angels had heard about her death but here she was walking around and even holding onto Titons arm slightly. However, when they looked closer at her they could tell she was no longer quite real. It was the way the sun seemed to reflect off of her arms and a few other minor things that made it seem this way. As she would turn her head to look at some of the angels she knew made would gasp at her headset/eyepiece and the lock of crystal blue hair she now has.  
  
Titon sort of just gently places a hand on Serenity's and smiles at her warmly. As he does this he also starts to glare ate the other Angels around them who are giving her such weird looks. He wonders how come they didn't expect this sort of thing. He shrugs it off and goes back to looking at Serenity.  
  
Pyra, is well, Pyra. She's still just walking along with her ice- blue eyes slightly slanted towards Mobius and smiling at him slightly. Of course as people try to attack Mobius she quickly tosses them around like feathers in the wing, her being the wing of course.  
  
As the four of them come towards the Seraphim HQ they notice a giant hole in the wall that's only about halfway rebuilt. Standing in front of it is Tyrael with one really mad expression glaring down on all 4 of them. Pyra just sort of glances at Tyrael and shrugs him off like she does to everything else. Mobius fidgets a bit but holds his ground. Titon looks at Tyrael with enigmatic eyes and stands there filled with self-assurance. Serenity is a little timid in front of her dad and hides a little behind Titon and hugs his arm tight.  
  
Titon looks at the hole in the wall. "You know Tyrael its been almost 2 days since we left and you still haven't fixed the hole in the wall." Titon says with a grin at Tyrael.  
  
"Well considering the hole was about 3 times that size its much better now then when you made it. Next time watch how much power you use when barging into my office." Tyrael looks back at Titon and grins back.  
  
"You know if you had implemented those design upgrades I mentioned when I was younger you would've had it repaired by now." Mobius mentions to Tyrael from the side.  
  
Tyrael glances over at Mobius slightly then turns full on glaring at him. "What in the lord great name are you doing back here you bastard. You have no place in this scared realm. You're an abomination to all who dwell here." Tyrael says as he holds back his fist from punching Mobius in the gut. Pyra who is standing next to Mobius gently places a hand on Mobius' back to re-assure him he has at least one friend.  
  
Tyrael looked at the two brothers. One authentic, one abomination, and lowers his head sadly. "As much as I'm angered about your return I'm sorry to break the news to you like this. Your parents were killed yesterday. Several demons made there way into Heaven. Your parents were the first to get to the scene they died quickly. They were fighting some Cursed Knights when they funky looking demon came out and just smashed their skulls together. He killed close to 30 Seraphim yesterday." Titon and Mobius are visibly shocked at the news. Mobius is barely standing using Pyra as a support since her arms are now wrapped around his waist. Serenity is holding onto Titon who is just shocked. "I'll let you guys go to where ever to think things over for awhile. But Titon, Mobius, you both have my deepest sympathy."  
  
Upon saying that Tyrael turns around and walks through the doors of the HQ, leaving the four standing there, two in complete shock two trying to comfort them. Mobius turn to each other and just glare at each other. The two of them had still not worked things out between them and now it was going to come to a head. As the they glare at each neither of them move.  
  
All of sudden Titon takes a swing at Mobius. "See what your damned relatives did to our mother and MY dad. You should be ashamed of you're the!" As Titon says this he tries to punch Mobius in the guy with his left fist. Mobius of course blocks the fist and tries to kick Titon in the side of his stomach. Titon grabs his side in pain but quickly recovers to slam his forehead into Mobius' forehead.  
  
"What do you mean YOUR father? He treated me just as he treated you." Mobius slams a fist into Titons gut as he pulls his head back from the head butt. "It was your jealousy of me that caused me to leave the most. Always treating me like a thing instead of your brother." Mobius pulls out his favorite weapon from under his shirt and starts to fire laser beams at Titon. Titon gets grazed by one blast on the side of his arm before he quickly pulls his Chain Sickle out and starts to deflect the lasers around. Several more holes appear in the side of the HQ as it slowly gets hit by the blasts of energy.  
  
Standing sort of off to the side is Pyra and Serenity looking at each other trying to figure out what to do. Here they were watching the most important people in there lives fight each other. As they ponder over what to do Titon gets hit in the chest with one of the laser blasts. Titon steps back a little and glares at Mobius.  
  
"Well brother I see your aim has improved some what. Now try one of my little blasts." As Titon says this, a huge thunderbolt flies out and hits Mobius in the stomach. Mobius falls over smoking. Titon grins at his brother before sitting down. "Had enough Brother?"  
  
Mobius slowly stands up still smoking a little and levels his laser gun at Titon again. "Not on your life brother." Titon stands up and throws another thunderbolt at Mobius as Mobius fires his laser gun at Titon. The resulting impact of the two projectiles hitting each other causes an explosion with a 10 yd. radius. Both Serenity and Pyra are thrown back against the walls of the HQ as Titon and Mobius are flung in opposite directions. Two cracks appear in the side of the HQ building. One leading up behind where Pyra landed against the wall. The other and much bigger one is where Serenity hit the wall. They pull themselves off of the wall and run to the respective boyfriend. Titon is trying to stand up with one hand bracing himself so he won't collapse utterly. Mobius is lying on his back pretty badly beat up.  
  
Pyra quickly runs over to Mobius and helps him sit up. Other then bruised and one nasty cut down an arm he's all right. As tears overwhelm her she hugs him around his waist and cries into his shirt. He gently strokes a hand through her silky hair and look at Titon who seems in worse shape then he is. Pyra slowly cries herself to sleep against him.  
  
Across what little is left of the battlefield Titon is getting healed by Serenity. He slowly stands up and wraps his arms around Serenity. As Mobius and Titon stand off ready for round 2 Tyrael walks out of the HQ and starts yelling. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT HERE?" Tyrael looks around and notices the destruction and the angel and demi-angel. "Okay I don't care how much you two hate each other but for his Lords sake don't do it in front of my command center." With that both Titon and Mobius get thrown away from the building by a tremendous force of wind. "You both go and cool off and we'll deal with your feelings later." With that he wonders back into the HQ.  
  
Titon and Mobius stand up and look at each other before turning around themselves and wondering away from the HQ. Titon goes off to one of the various gardens he likes. Despite been a powerful angel Titon enjoyed beauty. He would often go to one of the various gardens to relax and think or simple to sit and watch the plants. This garden was his favorite though. It had some of the most unique type of flowers sitting in it. There was even a small patch of fire and ice roses in it. He enjoyed the colors of the flowers and as he sat down against the trunk of an oak tree he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
At that same moment Mobius wondered off to his old lab. He was known to have a brilliant mind and so he built a lab on he outskirts of heaven. As he opened the door a loud creek is heard. Obviously no one has cleaned or kept the place in good condition since he left. As he dusts off the machines and such heavy layers of dust are kicked up Causing Mobius to cough slightly. As he turns around he sees a log of some of his ideas and inventions as he pulls it down off the shelf he opens it up and starts to read it silently to himself.  
  
Sitting on their legs outside the HQ are Serenity and Pyra trying to figure out what to do. They quietly discuss it amongst each other be heading for where their respective boyfriends have wondered off to.  
  
-Garden-  
  
Serenity enters the garden and sees Titon leaning quietly against one of the tree trunks. As she walks on into the garden the flowers and blossoms that rest upon the tree's bloom for her. She breathes in the sweet scent of the flowers and relaxes and a slight breeze flows through the garden causing the petals to fly in the breeze. She slowly walks over to Titon and slowly bends over and kisses him on the lips gently. Titon wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. Looking up at her with the breeze flowing through her hair and the flowers petals resting there as well he smiles. "I see my Princess has come to wake me up."  
  
"Only because you left me alone after your little fight." Serenity smiles back, gently sits down on his lap, snuggling against him. Titon wraps his arms around her and breathes in the smell of flowers and brown sugar, which permeate from her hair. As they nestle there in the sun with the breeze flowing through the flowers and trees all worries seem to ease out of Titon.  
  
"I never really hated my brother. Its just with him being half demon I felt like I might be rejected. People would look at him and see the errors of the father and not relate him in anyway with my mother. Then they would look at me wondering the same things as they would when they looked at him. It hurt me. That's why when I met you I was always a bookworm. I found solace in my books I couldn't with people. To often people would look at me and wonder if I was like my brother." Titon hugs Serenity tighter as he talks about his experiences with his brother. Serenity gently lifts her head up slightly and kisses his forehead.  
  
"Its okay. I think I can understand in the same sort of way. My father, Tyrael, is always so highly regarded and all I have to live up to his standards. I hate trying to prove myself to him. That's why the two of us barely talk at all. I was so glad you asked me to move in with you once our wings sprouted cause you're my only real friend. But it was also the best way to get away from my fathers influence." She snuggles closer to Titon as she says this and breathes into his chest slightly. "Maybe you and your brother should try harder to get along. Then you both can settle your pasts."  
  
"Maybe your right, Seren, maybe your right." As Titon says this he starts to massage Serenity's back and she sighs at the feel of his hands.  
  
-Bar-  
  
The crowd is looking at The Stranger in a perplexed manner considering what he is talking about. Angels with hate and anger. How can that be. He just smiles, take a sip of water, and continues his story.  
  
-Mobius' workshop-  
  
Pyra slowly opens the door to Mobius' workshop and sees him sitting at a dust covered desk reading a book. She slowly enters and quietly closes the door. As she approaches him she notices many laser guns, blasters, plasma rods, gravitational cannons, and many other forms of energy weapons she's never seen before scattered about the workshop. She slowly wraps her arms around Mobius' waist and presses herself against his back. "Whatcha doing hun?" Pyra asks sweetly into Mobius' ear.  
  
"Not much babe, just sitting here thinking about my brother. Sometimes I can understand why he's so cross with me. Other times I don't understand it at all." He sighs sadly as he closes the book and places on the shelf above the desk. " I know having a half demon for a brother would be hard but sometimes its seems he does it out of resentment or even sadness. Its just so confusing to me Lass." He turns to look at her and slowly gets up from his chair going to the work bench. He takes the sheet off and underneath is a large boomerang. However, what fails to be noticed, is that there is more then one edge to the boomerang itself.  
  
"I was making this for you when my wings sprouted. In fact it was while I was making it. I wanted to get the blade work just perfect on it. I finished right before I left but I never had a chance to give it to you." Mobius picks up the boomerang and hands it to Pyra. "Consider it a late birthday present."  
  
Pyra at this point wraps her arms around Mobius's neck and leans him down onto the worktable. They lie there quietly holding each other in the darkness. -the next day-  
  
Outside Titon's house the four gather. As Titon and Mobius glare at each Pyra and Serenity stand off to one side and watch quietly. For the first time in there history Mobius and Titon shake hands.  
  
As Titon and Mobius shake hands a slightly jingling sound come towards them. The four turns their heads to face the sound.  
  
-bar-  
  
Once more the bar is filled with people expectantly waiting to hear what will happen next.  
  
Deth is seen dancing in the screen light when he turns around to the computer.  
  
Deth - Sorry about that felt like dancing. For those who are curious Serenity and I broke up. It was my fault but she and I are still on talking terms. I'm sorry about the delay ran into some trouble typing this trying to figure out what to write. I think I managed okay. Well stay tuned I'll get the next chapter ready ASAP. 


	11. Jester

Disclaimer - Don't own Diablo. I own the insanity that spawns this creation.  
  
A/N - Early morning down in a computer.  
  
(Deth) Sorry for the extremely long delay my friends. Lets just college and work kicked my ass. I'm back though and getting ready to really jam. And for any one who wonders I AM still Single so that's that. Now on with my wackyness.  
  
Chapter 8 - The Hellish Jester  
  
-Bar-  
  
Once more the Stranger is seen on the small stage in the bar. Drink in hand he steps down and wanders over to a small table. The crowd still watches his every movement never knowing what to expect from this strange character. Grinning once more at his the story he is telling he once more paints the wonderous picture of heaven and the battles fought there by both demons and Angels alike.  
  
-Heaven-  
  
Walking towards our hero's is a funny looking man. His legs or bowed, his arms wave in many different directions almost at once. Upon this strange mans forehead sits a hat, a jester hat. The face of the stranger is covered in a clown mask. Half of it is happy, half of it is sad. As the strange man approaches, giggling can be heard come from this new person.  
  
However Titon notices something slightly out of the normal on the ground behind this person as well as dripping from its hands is red blood. Carefully moving his hand for the shaft upon his chain Sickle, Titon waits for the right moment to let the chain fly.  
  
The man stops about 5 feet away from them and giggles. The giggling is broken only when he speaks but then it starts right up again. "You aNGelS are so weak. Not even the gate guards could stand up to my assault. You are all so weak." Giggling more the strange person wavers back and forth on his feet.  
  
Mobius pulls one of his blaster out from his jacket leveling it at the strange man. Just as he pulls the trigger from out of nowhere I giant scythe slashes at the blaster knocking it away from its users hand. Looking at the wacked out man Mobius is stunned at the fact from seemingly nowhere this weird man is now holding a Scythe in his hands.  
  
Still giggling the man makes another attempt for Mobius only to be stopped at the last second Pyra who is holding her boomerang up against the sheething motion of the Scythe. "Tell us now Demon. Who are you. WHAT ARE YOU." She yells at the being before being thrown back into a nearby wall.  
  
Giggling the man turns to all of them and falls over rolling in ground in pure mirth. Standing up after getting control over himself again the strange man turns to the group and dances around happily. "Me YoU AsK WHy I Am the HeLLiSh JeStEr. MY lorD seNt Me HERe to KilL ALL oF You." Having said that the Jester suddenly appears in the middle of the remaining group of Mobius, Titon, and Serenity and flings them all back to various walls.  
  
The first one to stand is Titon. Having perceived the threat now he unleashes a flurry of flying chains to try and subdue his enemy. The Jester simply evades each and every one with such grace and agility that being a human being is no longer a foreseeable conclusion. Comeing up right in front of Titon, The Jester lands a fist square into Titons abdomen that sends him flying not just into a wall but through it also.  
  
The next one to get up is Serenity. Upon seeing Titon physically tossed like a rag doll she screams in rage and lets both her daggers slide down into her hands. She manages to get in close enough to the Jester to land her blows however he keeps dancing around them as if they are mere play toys cluttering his floor. Giggling the whole time Jester finally grabs hold of one of her wrists and just tosses Serenity like a rag doll through the same hole that Titon was flung through just a moment before.  
  
Pyra flings her boomerang at Jester as best she can. Jester seeing it coming ducks out of the way however fails to duck intime on the return trip causing it to slam into Jesters back. The next thing heard is a loud scream. Looking up Pyra see's that Jester has no face. Not even a skull was underneath the mask. It was just a black void within the hood and clothing. Scrambling for his Mask Jester hurriedly grabs it and places it back on.  
  
Giggling Jester turns from the angels and begins to walk off. "You WoN TOdaY ANgeLs But I WiLL RetURn." With that Jester disappears back into the hellish depths that had spawned him.  
  
Mobius quickly stands up and runs over to help Pyra who is standing a little weak in the knees. Neither had expected such an attack. Looking into each others eyes they sigh in relief knowing that the other is okay. Putting aside the need to be near each they quickly run through the hole made by Titons impact into the wall. Looking through both Pyra and Mobius whistle at the sight of destruction on the inside. Broken vases, flowers, books, bookcases, and many other objects lay wasted on the floor utterly destroyed.  
  
At the far end of the room Titon is gently holding Serenity in his lap. Looking up he raises a single finger to his lips for them to be silent. Giving a knowing nod Pyra and Mobius exit leaving Titon and Serenity alone within the building. Looking at each other, the two angels shake in silent laughter as they head of towards Pyra's small apartment.  
  
Chapter 8 - End  
  
(Deth) Again sorry for the lnog delay but here it is. 


	12. Let the Fires Burn

Disclaimer - No rights yet. Except for those in the Bill of Rights of course  
  
A/N - Okay for those who wonder I AM NOT SINGLE W00000T. I would like to proudly introduce my girlfriend Rukkie to you. Hey Kitten mind saying hi.  
  
*Rukkie giggles and smacks Death upside the head*  
  
Right back to work. I'm truly am back from my time off. I just couldn't write people. In fact I took time off from Fanfics in general. But I am truly back and going to do my best for all you my loyal readers.  
  
*notices a tumbleweed pass by*  
  
Or not.  
  
Chapter 9 - Let the Fires Burn.  
  
Mobius and Pyra slowly make there way to Pyra's small place near the outskirts of heaven. They were both very tired after the brief fight with the Hellish Jester so they weren't in any hurry. As they walk around many Angels give them strange looks. Not just for the fact that Mobius wings have not returned to his body. But also for the fact he is walking with a Blood Angel dressed in black.  
  
As they pass by a group of Seraphim; a small rock suddenly hits Mobius in the side of the. The small group of Seraphim almost as one flinch as Mobius and Pyra turn to them. Seeing the cold and piercing eyes of not one but two angels causes the small gathering of Seraphim to scatter. Chuckling to themselves Mobius and Pyra continue along the path towards Pyra's place.  
  
It wasn't a particular big place. In fact it was smaller then most of the other places to live within heaven. Coming to the door Pyra slowly opens it and stumbles inside with the help of Mobius. Everything within the house is some sort of shade of black or purple. All the chairs and sofa is made from a type of Black leather, the tables and furniture are made from black steel. The only thing that even shows the fact that an angel lives in the house is the roof. Which is the same sky blue color as all the others.  
  
Wandering to the couch Pyra final can't stand anymore and just simply flops down on it. The multiple throws into walls and not much sleep the night before really did a number on her and she's now feeling the effects of it. Mobius sighs as he crashes into a large chair also. Looking at her stretched out on the couch he grins and simply looks at her. Pyra's raven black hair cascade down her back with one lock running along her cheek and down her neck. Her piercing ice blue eyes look at him with a mysterious light.  
  
Staring back Mobius smiles glad he at least has a few friends in heaven. Looking at her he finally realizes something she mentioned to him on the night that they met once more.  
  
"You said that you were lonely. What did you mean Pyra? You're one of the best looking Angels in heaven?" Mobius says to her as he leans back in the chair.  
  
"Yeah but how many Angels do you know of with an affinity towards black." She says towards him with a slight chuckle hinted at within her voice.  
  
Mobius chuckles slightly in the chair and continues to look at her. She was sleek of build and about as agile as a cat. But it was true she was the only Angel who liked wearing black. There might be an angel who liked yellow, or blue, some times even red. But Black was really out of the normal.  
  
Getting up from the couch Pyra wanders over towards Mobius and sits down on his lap. Pyra looks up at Mobius with her ice blue eyes sparkling like Crystals in the light of the single lamp burning in the room. "Mobius, didn't you ever wonder why I liked black?" Pyra asks him and she sits cradle on his lap.  
  
Mobius just looks at her. Her raven black hair shimmering like jet (jet is the name of a very shiny black stone) in the soft light. Wrapping his arms around her waist he gently hugs her body to his. "Not once Pyra. I guess mainly cause of my wing and my dark nature it didn't seem out of place." Mobius says to her lightly. Whispering it into her ear as she cuddles up against him.  
  
"That's sort of why. I like black cause of you. I saw you always mysterious, alone. And for some reason I was just kind of attracted to it." Pyra says leaning her head against his chest. Leaning against his chest like this Pyra thought she could hear his heart beat gently underneath his shirt. Smiling she slowly falls asleep; exhaustion finally over coming the will of the angel.  
  
Mobius smiles faintly in the low light of the lamp. Running a hand through Pyra's hair he looks over to the lamp. The flame within the lamp winks out of existence upon the Scientists wink. Several minutes pass in the dark silence before the slight sound of snoring is heard within the confine of the room as both its occupants are fast asleep.  
  
Chapter 9 - End  
  
A/N - (Death) - Thank you all for coming once more into my world. Sorry for taking out the stranger but he WILL be back near the end of the fic. I found it easier to achieve what I'm aiming for if I pulled him out. As some of you know I have a new girl. And I thank her for this chapter more then any one else. But there are some people I want to recognize.  
  
Mistress Redlady - You're a good friend. I'm glad you enjoy this fic and your one of the people I keep writing this for.  
  
Mintbaby - I know you don't read my fics cause you are afraid of critiquing to harshly but you're an inspiration to my writing and are a good friend despite it.  
  
Serenity - Sorry I keep missing you but I'm glad you're still interested in the story. Even though we aren't together anymore this story is still for you more so then any one else. I'm just glad we're still friends.  
  
And last but far from least is Rukkie - Lets just say that without her this story would have been long dead on my HD collecting dust. I just couldn't write anymore. Not like I used to. I had no real inspiration and the driving force for this story was no longer there. She has given me far more then some one to talk and be with but she also managed to get over my feelings of guilt over what I did to Serenity. I will not tell what happened. It was my fault and I just couldn't live with it or this fic for that feeling of guilt. Just lets say that the person behind the whole concept of Pyra is a lying slut and leave it at that.  
  
Well that is all the notes I have. Maybe I'll update again really soon but who knows. Gomen nasai to those I kept waiting. 


End file.
